Akira: Secrets
by AkiraxXx
Summary: Akira achieved one of her dreams, to beat Ash Ketchum in a battle. But as she leaves she can't help feel a strong connection between her and May, also as her journey continues a secret she has been forced to keep with her might be forced out into the ope!


Note I do not claim any of the other chracter in the story, the go to my friend enteilover or AshXMay4ever. This is from Akira's point of view.

Akira: Secrets

Akira smiled like never before, she laughed happily as she spun happily in a circle. She had achieved a dream she always wanted to do; she battled Ash Ketchum and won. May could see the joy in her sapphire blue eyes; they shone like real sapphires with such happiness. "TEPIG TEPIG!" Firepaw jumped up and licked her face knocking her flat on her in surprise and joy. "HEY STOP IT COME ON! STOP IT THAT TICKLES!" Akira said trying to push him off while laughing hard. Ash and May chuckled lightly at this funny scene; Pikachu had recovered from his battle and was on Ash's shoulder, his zigzag tail swinging back and forth. With an almighty shove she pushed Firepaw off her and sat up, grinning wide. "Thank you for battling me" she bowed in respect then her stomach rumbled and she laughed nervously. "Guess I'm hungry!" she said with a laugh. May smiled then said "Your welcome to join us for lunch" Akira smiled "_wow! I get to eat with Ash Ketchum and his family! Eeeeppp!"_Akira smiled and nodded "sure! I'd love to". She followed May and Ash into the house.

After lunch Akira stood up "Well, best be on my way then" she said smiling "already?" May asks, shocked how the time went. "May she is a trainer, she needs to have new adventures" Ash told her and May nodded. Akira waved goodbye with Firepaw on her shoulders as she left them. She felt some uneasy feelings in her gut like some questions were left unanswered. By night Akira and Firepaw were in the forest, she looked around and sighed kind of bored. "And now adventurers it's time for Akira's expeditions with yours truly Akira and her partner Firepaw!" she said making a camera with her fingers sort of like May, Akira and May seemed so alike from looks to personality's. "Tepig" Firepaw growled suddenly "hey buddy what's up?" Akira asked a little scared as a bush rustled nearby. "SEVIPER!" suddenly something long and purple emerged from a bush nearby. "Seviper!" the Serviper hissed and Akira fell back in fear. "N-not a Serviper please no..." she curled up in fear as Firepaw prepared to fight.

"Se...Viper!" it used Poison Tail on Firepaw, knocking him out then it hissed angrily at Akira, looking at the intruder in its territory. Akira shook in fear and curled up more then let off an almighty scream. "Please d-don't hurt me" she whimpered, crying now, she was so scared and felt so along now as it advanced on her. "AKIRA!" a sudden voice said but Akira didn't look up since the Serviper came closer to hit her with a Poison Tail. "Blazekin, go!" May tossed a pokeball and her Blazekin appeared, he cried out. "Blazekin Overheat!" May yelled and Blazekin attacked with amazing power. "SEVIPER!" the Serviper fled with a bad burn. May ran forward and knelt down beside Akira who was still shaking. Akira! Are you hurt?" May asked but Akira continued to shake. "May...?" Akira said looking up, tears welling up in her eyes she hugged May's waist and sobbed "I was so scared!" she said, shaking so badly. "I'm here sweetie, its okay Akira" May said as Akira felt a strange feeling like she belonged there, holding May with May comforting her.

Akira sat on the couch back at the house, looking glumly at the hot chocolate in her hands. May sat next to her and rubbed her arm "Thank you May, to be honest with everyone here iv been terrified of Servipers since I was very young" she said, shaking again. "It sounds cowardly doesn't it?" she sighed. "Of course not" Ash tells her "I used to be afraid of Gyrados" Misty, May's sister said "plus she still is terrified of Bug Pokémon" May said and Akira smiled at that. "Did something happen with a Serviper once?" May asked her and Akira nodded and retold the story "I don't know how young I was but I must have be very little...all I can remember was a bunch of bad guys called Team Rocket attacked me, the Serviper...squeezing round me, crushing me inside tighter and tighter" she shook suddenly and May rubbed her arm again and gasped. May told Akira she had the same experience when she was pregnant with her baby Bella "Akira do your parents know about this?" Misty asked "I...uhhh...I was raised by older sister, she didn't treat me very well...I never met my parents" Akira sniffed then said "My mom died giving birth to me and my dad felt so alone and upset he left us... then my sister left me when I turned 8 ever since I've been on my own, wondering if I'd ever meet my parents or see relatives since my sister was the only person I knew" she wiped the tears away. Ash, Misty and May exchanged a worried glance. "You could stay here for awhile" May said "I don't want to cause trouble!" Akira said "not at all! We have plenty of room" Ash said. Akira nodded and thought "_I'm going to protect them for their kindness with everything I've got, I promise..."_

To be Continued...


End file.
